


The Sheriff's little sister

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Djinni & Genies, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the little  1/2 sister to Sheriff Jody Mills. Same father, dif mother. You have known about monsters ever since your nephew came back from the dead, along with a dozen other people in Sioux Falls.  This is one event between Jody, Dean, Sam, and yourself.
Relationships: Dean/reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new. Let me know what you think. Thanks

You pulled your ( Vehicle) into your sisters driveway and sat there a moment. You were really debating on if you should even stop by and see her on your way through or not. After all the last time you talked to her, the two of you had a huge blow out. Well maybe you couldn't blame her for getting pissed for taking Claire along on the hunt. But shit, you needed help, and she was the only one available.  
Besides the girl was good, a real natural. And it gave you a chance to get to know your foster niece. The front door opened and Claire's blue eyes sparkled. 

"Y?N!" She hollard coming to greet you. You returned the smile as the two of you gave a small hug. 

"Hey kid, how's tricks?" 

"Good. I didn't know you were coming." 

"Honestly, neither did I. I was just kind of passing through. Thought I'd stop and say hi.", You glanced at the door, "She home?" Claire looked over her shoulder, and then back at you. 

"Not at the moment. She's out with Dean and Sam." 

"Winchester's are in town huh? We'll I don't want to over crowd Queen Jody. I'll stop by some other time." 

"No, Stay. Come on. Alex is here she hasn't seen you in for ever. Besides when was the last time you saw Dean?" The look she gave you was clearly a dare. You rolled your eyes, cursing yourself for getting drunk, and letting it slip to her that you thought the oldest Winchester was hot as hell. 

"Yeah, all the more reason for me not to make an appearance." 

"To late, you have to stay now." You glanced at the end of the driveway, just in time to see Jody's Truck pull in, followed by the Impala. You groaned. 

"I don't have to do anything." you reminded clair as the truck pulled in behind you. Jody climbed out of the truck and you turned to face her. 

"Y/n, I didn't know you were coming by." 

"Yeah, just passing through. But I can see you have a house full, so...." 

"Y/N?" Sam said as He and dean joined the group. 

"Hey Sammy." You teased knowing how he hated to be called that. He smiled showing his dimples and pulled you into a warm hug. 

"Y/n, been a while." Dean said. 

"Yeah, it has. How ya doing Winchester?" You asked. 

"I'm here, so that's something I guess." He laughed. 

"Well you're here, you might as well stay and eat." Jody offered. 

"Don't want to put you out." 

"Got plenty, come on." You watched as your sister headed inside, followed by Sam. claire gave you a wink the hurried toward the door leaving you alone outside with Dean. 

"Something going on with you and Jody?" Dean asked. 

"You caught that did ya?" 

"kind of hard to miss." 

"I'm surprised your highness didn't fill you in." the sarcasticness flew from your lips. 

"She never said anything." 

"No I don't suppose she would. She still pissed that I invited Claire on a hunt." 

"Oh." 

"Don't start Winchester." 

"I didn't say anything." 

"You were thinking it. Besides Claire's a natural." 

"Maybe so, but.." 

"No Butts, not from you. I'm sure I'll get enough of them while I'm here." You sigh, "You know, just tell my sister I had to head. K." You said turning to leave. 

"Hey, at least stay and eat. I haven't seen you in months." 

Against your better judgement you let him drap an arm around your shoulders and pull you inside.


	2. It's complicated

You set the mashed potatoes in the middle of the table and took a seat next to Claire, across from Dean. Something you were sure Claire did on purpose. 

"So what brings you to town?" Jody asked. 

"Just passing through, thought I'd stop and say hey." 

"I see." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" you ask defensively. 

"Nothing, you've gotta stop taking everything I say personal kid." Jody smirked as she filled her plate. 

"one every thing you say to me is personal, and two I'm not a kid. I'm only a few years younger than you." you snarled. 

"Pass the peas?" Sam said to Claire, attempting to change the subject, "It's really good Jody." 

"Thanks." 

"So how did the hunt in Denver go?" Alex asked you. 

"Good, I'm alive so..." you said shoveling food into your mouth. 

"Denver?" Jody asked. 

"It was nothing, just a hunt." you said 

"So what have you two been up to?" You asked Sam and Dean. 

"Same old crap. Saving people, hunting things." Dean said. You gave a small nod

"What were you hunting in Denver?" Jody asked

"Um A Djinn;" you say softly

"A Djinn?" Sam said surprised. 

"Yeah. Just a small one." you teased with a smile. 

"Denver. That have anything to do with the death of Collins?" Jody asked. 

You glanced at her, of course she would know all about that. It was probably all over the police radar. 

"Yeah." you say with a deep breath. 

"You could have been killed." Jody said. 

"But I wasn't so, it's all good." 

"Collins. Roger Collins?" Dean asked. 

You nodded. 

"Who was roger Collins?" Claire asked 

"Nobody." you and Jody said together. 

"You know you could have called me, I would have came out there.." Jody said. 

"It's alright, I handled it." 

"I'm just saying, what if you had gotten over your head again." You let your fork clank to the plate. 

"Again? When have I ever been over my head?" 

"Do you have a while?" 

"Seriously? Just because I didn't go to some dumb cop factory and wear those God ugly uniforms, doesn't mean I'm not as good at what I do as you. As a matter of fact, I'm better." 

"Right that's why you call a kid to come and bail you out." 

"I wanted to go." Claire interupted. 

"Well you sure as hell weren't going to drop everything and come running now were you?"

"That's not fair y/n, I...." 

"You have a regular 9-5, and I'm just the dead beat who deals for meals." 

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to, I'm sorry I'm such a damn disapointment." you snarl getting up from the table. 

"Jody! Stop!" Claire begged. Jody sighed as you grabbed your coat. 

"Y/n wait, I'm sorry ok?" 

"What ever, I gotta go." you storm out the door. By time you reached your truck Dean was already by your side. 

"Hey, dont leave like this." 

"It's no use Winchester. Her and I, the only thing we have in coming is our father's name." you looked away as the tears started to form. 

"Let's go get a drink, you and me. Talk about old times." 

"No I've gotta hit the road." 

"Seriously? you just got here." 

"Gotta keep moving, Size I just wanted to come and say goodbye." You opened the door and climbed in the truck. Dean reached out and stopped the door from shutting. 

"What?" He asked concerned. 

"I just wanted to say hi, that's all." you mumbled. 

"No, you said goodbye. What's going on?" he demanded. 

"Nothing, really." he said nothing just looked at you holding on to the door. Damn those eyes. you think. You take a deep breath. 

"Fine, let's go have a drink and I'll tell you all about it. But you can't tell Jody. She'll just freak out on me again." you say. 

"Alright... I'm driving." he said. you sighed again and hopped out of the truck.


	3. Things don't come easy

You sat at the local pub across from Dean. The place was almost bare, of course it was somewhat early, but still you remembered a time when you were lucky to find a seat here, no matter the time of day. Course alot had changed over the years, hell alot had changed in just the past few months 

"So What's up?" Dean asked sipping his whiskey 

"The sky." 

"Cute.. Seriously, what's all this about anyway?" 

"I just don't belong here, ya know. This town, this family, shit this planet." you chuckled at your own joke as you gulp the brown liquid, allowing it to burn on the way down. 

"Colorado did a number on you didn't it? Those Djinns their nasty things, I know when I came across one...." he let the words 

"It's not just the Djinn. I was there Dean, I found him, but... I couldn't save him.. Hell if I had been a mere two minutes sooner... Two fucking minutes." you grimaced as you chugged the rest of your drink and waved down the bartender. 

"Shit... I'm sorry. But you can't blame yourself... I've been there, wondering, had I gone left instead of right. Done this instead of that.. Truth is it may not have made a difference at all." 

"Or it could have made all the difference in everything. If I tell you something, you can't tell Jody." You look him in the eyes as the waitress sets the drink down and walks away.

"Sure..." 

"She's right, sometimes I do get in over my head. Like in Colorado... I almost died Dean. That thing it had me, by the grace of God, or what ever I managed to plunge that blade into its chest. I felt it race through me... And all I could think was I needed to make things right with my sister before it was to late." 

He stared at you, eyes fixed, not really showing much emotion. 

"Then do it." 

"It's not that simple." 

"The hell it's not, Jody isn't the hard ass she tries to come off as, she loves you. She worries to alot, about you, the kids, hell even Sam and myself." 

"I called her for help, she didn't answer.. Course she never does when I call. So I called Claire. I probably shouldn't have, but I was desperate. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that." 

"Sure she will. Claire's fine. Although you could have called me... I'll always come running, you know that." 

"I thought about it, the last time we saw each other, it was a little..... Awkward.." 

Dean smiled. 

"Awkward? I enjoyed myself, you didn't enjoy yourself." 

you blush alittle. 

"If Jody knew about that...." you say taking a drink. 

"Maybe I should tell her." 

"And maybe you should shut the hell up.." 

He laughed. 

"Seriously, I like you y/n. And I think you like me.. So if two grown adults want to show each other how much they like each other than we have that right." 

"You're something Dean Winchester. One minute I think you could give a rats ass about anything, and anyone and the next you sound like Sam." 

"Yeah, maybe I just spend a little to much time with him." 

"No, I envy you two. I wish I had that relationship with my sister. But it'll never be." 

"Never say never. If you want it, you can have it. It's just a matter of time." 

"To family." you say holding up your glass. 

"To family." he said clanking his glass next to yours.


	4. The Other side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out yet, you have been taken by a Djinn, so this is the other side of the coin.

Dean pushed the Impala full force. He and Sam had been on high speed to get to Nederland Colorado, ever since Jody's call came in 7 hrs earlier. 

Dean's phone rang, he glanced at the number before answering. 

"Hey Jody.." 

"Dean, have you heard from y/n? Or Claire?" 

"No, Why?" He tried to remain calm, but he knew all to well any conversation that started out like that wasn't a good call. Sam walked into the kitchen and Dean quickly switched the phone to speaker so he could hear.

"y/n had tried to call me yesterday, she was in Nederland Colorado on a case... I didn't pick up... I should of picked up, but I didn't Alex and I were checking out the college campus she was thinking about going to. I got home late, to find a note from Claire. When She couldn't get a hold of me, she called her. And of course Claire dropped everything to rush off. If I had just picked up..." 

"Jody, Any idea what she was hunting?" Sam asked 

"No, I just know that it had something to do with that Roger Collins, who went missing a few days back..." 

"We heard about that. The guy just up and vanished. Cops say he ran off." Dean said. 

"Yeah well. y/n knew him. They went to school together. I knew she was going out there to check things out, I freaking told her to wait. If she had just waited... I call her phone but it's dead. And Claire's just goes to voicemail. Alex and I are on our way there now... But...I know it could be nothing, but I just have a bad gut feeling..." 

"We're on our way Jody... Try not to worry... Could just be out of cell range or something." Sam said

"Right, Thanks guys." 

"See you soon." Dean said before disconnecting. 

That had been hours ago. Jody texted them the address of the motel her and Alex had checked into. 

"Any idea what they could have been hunting?" Dean asked Sam

"No, I've been searching the local news, and it's as Jody said. Cops are saying he just left. Thing is he left everything behind. clothes, a good job, and a fiance.. Everything I can find on this guys says he had no reason to up and leave. There were two other disappearances, but not in the same town. 10 miles north of Nederland." Sam set his phone down. 

"Great so not only are we looking for a needle in a haystack, but we also have to find the damn haystack it'self." Dean muttered. 

"Looks like." Sam agreed

1/2 hour later Dean pulled the Impala into the Dew Drop Inn and parked next to Jody's truck. The two knocked on the door of room 206. The door opened and Dean starred into the tired eyes of Alex. 

"You made it." 

"Yeah.. Any word?" Dean asked as she let them in. She shook her head. 

"Jody is talking to the locals, but it's not her district and all they tell her is to file a missing persons." 

"So much for job curtasy." Dean muttered. 

"This is all my fault." Alex said. 

"How?" Sam asked. 

"If I hadn't of drug Jody to that damn campus, she would have been home, and Claire wouldn't have went off on her own." Alex said. 

"First, in no way is this your fault. Second she's not alone, y/n's with her. And She will protect Claire with her life, you know that..." Dean said. 

"Yeah I know.. Unless it was to late by time Claire got here... They could both be..." Alex busted into tears and Dean pulled her to him, holding her tight. 

"Don't think like that, we will find them, and they will both be ok." He insisted. 

"Dean's right, we have to stay positive." Sam agreed. Just then the door opened and Jody walked in. 

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." She hugged Sam then Dean. 

"Any word?" Sam asked. 

"No, We just got here about an hr ago ourselves. Locals are no help what so ever, stuck with all the red tape. A real bunch of by the books these ones. I was about to case the town see if anyone had heard or seen either of them." 

"It's a start. Do you know where y/n was staying?" 

"As a matter of fact I traced her card to a bed and breakfast. I was on my way to talk to them. Thought I'd come by and Check on Alex, get changed.

"Sam and I will go talk to the owners. Why don't you and Alex check out the town. Maybe some one here knows something. I saw a dinner down the road. Maybe they stopped in there for a bite at some point." 

"Ok Good Idea." She pulled out the small note book in the bedside drawer and jotted down the address of the bed and breakfast. 

"Let me know if you find out anything." 

"Of course." Sam said.


	5. Memories

32 hrs earlier. 

There was a knock on the door of your room. You opened it expecting to see the owner of the bed and breakfast with fresh towels. But you froze when you saw Calire smiling back at you. 

"Claire, what the hell are you doing here?" You asked shocked. 

"I came to help you." She said pushing her way past. You glanced out the door into the hall way before shutting it. 

"Where's Jody?" 

"Probably on her way back from South Tech. Where she was with Alex." 

"She told you to come?" 

Claire dropped her bag on the bed and turn to look at you. 

"No, She was busy, so I came." 

You look at her confused for a second. 

"You didn't tell her you were coming did you?" 

"I left her a note." 

"Son of a bitch... Really claire? You know how much flack I'm going to gt when she finds out you're here?" 

"I'll call her later and explain it was all me. Don't look at me like that y/n. I got home and heard your voice mail, so I came.. You're welcome by the way." 

You sighed. 

"You know what? Fine.. But you better listen to me.." 

"Always. Now what's to eat? I'm starved." 

30 minutes later you were at a local bar and grill. 

"So this Roger Fella, You honestly don't think he could have just left? Guys do that all the time you know." Claire asked 

No way, not him. I mean yeah I haven't seen him in a while, but the Roger I remembered wasn't like that. He was the most responsible person in the world. Plus I went and talked to his fiance when I got here. According to her they were 100% in love. Barely fought. They were so sweet together almost gave me a tooth ache." 

"So then what? He just went to work and never showed up?"

"I talked to his boss too. He was at work, left at 5 and that was the last time anyone saw him. It doesn't make sense, If you were going to just take off, why would you bother going into work?" 

"Point taken." She said as the waitress sat her double bacon burger infront of her, and your (Food) in front of you

"Could I get another Damn Good?" you ask holding up your empty glass. 

"Sure thang sweety." you waited for her to leave before continuing. 

"So what's the next move?" Claire asked 

"I don't know. I'm honestly at a stand still. However there were two other disapearances one town over. I was thinking of going over there and seeing if there are any leads, maybe they're connected." 

"It's better than sitting here with our thumbs up our butts." She said the waitress looked at her oddly as set down your glass and scurried away. The two of you busted a gut laughing. 

"So.. Why didn't you call Dean? He helped you out on that last case a few months back." 

"It's complicated." 

"oooo... I love complication storey's. Spill it." 

You thought for a second. 

"Ok but this stays between you and me. Know one else knows but me and Dean. Not even Sammy." 

"Cross my heart. So out with it.." 

"Not alot of details really. We were investigating that shape shifter in Road Island, at that couples retreat. I guess we got caught up in the role playing we were doing, and feelings came bubbling out." 

"Really? Oh shit... You two did it?" 

"Nicely put Claire." you said rolling your eyes. 

"Well?" 

"After words we went for a few drinks, and one thing led to another...." 

"I knew it! I saw the way you two kept looking at each other the last time you were both at Jody's.. The secret glances.. I told Alex there was Chemistry there. But then you and Jody got into it, again and you split." 

"Jody. I swear nothing I will ever do will be good enough for her." 

"I know the feeling. It's like Alex is the saint, and I'm just the prodical Child she got stuck with." 

"Jody thinks of you as her own... She worries about you is all." 

"Well she worries about you too." 

"No, She sees me as the reason her parents split up. Our father cheated on her mother with mine." 

"That's not your fault." 

"Yeah well, maybe not. But when she she's me, I'm just a reminder." 

"She talks about you often. Asks if we've heard from you. Asks how your doing." 

There was an ackward silence and then you downed the rest of your drink. 

"Well lets get back, we have a busy day tomorrow if we're going to Kathmandu." 

Dean/Sam- present

"Are they in somekind of trouble?" The owner of the Bed and breakfast asked as she opened y/n's room for them. 

"No,mam.. They've been reported missing." Sam said as they walked in. 

"Missing?"

"When was the last time you saw them?" Dean asked 

"I don't know really? maybe a day ago, they came down for breakfast. Didn't really say alot though." 

"Thank you, we'll let you know if we need anything." Dean said shutting the door and leaving the elderly lady alone in the hall. 

"Claire was deffiently here." Sam said picking up claire's bag. 

"Any clue as to where they may have been going?" Dean asked as he started going through your things. 

"Nothing in Claire's bag." 

Dean picked up a journal that was on your desk, and started thumbing through it. picture fell out. He picked it up and froze. It was of him and her, taken at the Couples retreat Where they took out the shape shifter. The two of you sitting there on a log infront of the lake. His arm draped around you. His heart quickened a bit. That retreat turned out to be more than a hunt. It was the first time that the two of you realized you cared for each other a little more than you had let on....

"Find something?" sam asked. Dean hurrid and put the picture in his pocket. Then set the journal on the desk. 

"No." 

"Hey look at this.;" He turned as Sam picked up a piece of paper on the floor; "It's an address. In Kathmandu. That's the town where those other two people disappeared." 

"Alright, looks like we're going to Kathmandu." Dean said He opened the door to find the woman still standing there. He took a small step back, surprised. 

"What am I supposed to do with their stuff?" She asked briskley. 

"Some one will be back to collect them. Just leave everything here." Dean said. 

"If they show up, please call us." Sam said handing her a card. 

They hurried down the stairs. Sam stopped and glanced back before leaving to find the woman standing at the top of the stairs watching them. He gave a small smile and followed Dean out. 

"Ok Is it just me, or was that woman creepy as hell?" Dean asked

"Just a little." Sam agreed.


	6. So this is Christmas?

You/ present

Dean drove you back to Jody's and you tiredly stepped out of the impala, stumbling a bit. 

"Whoa there tiger." Dean said hurrying to your side. His strong arms wrapping around your waist. 

"I'm Good." you muttered. 

"Yes, yes you are." he whispered. He starred deeply into your eyes. The atmosphere was still, and the sun was fading into the background. 

"We should go in." you whispered. 

"yeah.." he said. Slowly he pressed his lips to yours, as snow began to gently fall. 

Someone cleared their throat. 

Dean pulled away from you slightly. 

"Not now Sammy." he muttered before pressing his lips to yours. 

"Dean.Did you bring them?" Sam said. Dean pulled away again and sighed. 

"Of course we brought them." he looked at you and rolled his eyes. You smiled amused and watched as he hurried around to the trunk of the car. 

"How are you y/n." Sam asked awkwardly

"I'm good.. You?" 

"I'm Good." 

Dean came around the side with an arm load of gifts. You looked at him confused as he passed them off to Sam. 

"Got everything on the list. Next year you get to play santa." Dean teased. 

"Wait? Since when is it Christmas?" you ask Both Winchesters look at you curiously. 

"Since It's December 24th. Happens every year.. Are you sure you are ok?" Dean asks. 

"I'm not sure.. Because you and I were just at the bar, and it was October.. And now you're telling me it's Christmas eve. And....." you look over at Jody's house all decorated with lights, a tree in the big window.

"Y/n, are you sure you're ok?" Sam asks. 

"I don't know.. This doesn't seem right. I never spend Christmas with Jody." They both look at you as if you had lost your mind. 

"Maybe we should go in, get out of the cold." Dean says placing an arm around your shoulders. 

"This isn't right. It doesn't make sense.." 

"Ok.. Let's just go inside and we'll figure it out." he assures you. He leads you toward the front door, giving Sam a side glance. You stood at the door waiting for something to happen, what you didn't know. Dean reached out and opened the door. Every nerve in you went into defense. 

"It's ok, babe. Really." 

You took a step inside. 

The room was nice and inviting with Christmas decorations everywhere, and a fire in the fireplace. 

"Dean! Y/n! you made it!" Claire said racing down the stairs and pulling you both into a group hug. 

"Of course we did. How are you doing Claire?" Dean said. 

"Great! now that you guys are here." 

"Where's Jody?" 

"Right here." You turned to the voice to see your big sister coming out of the kitchen smiling. 

"I'm so glad you guys got here before the storm hit." 

"Jody.. I.." 

"Hey there she is!" you turned and shock over came you, when your eyes met with your fathers. 

"Dad?" 

"Hi kiddo." He said hugging you. He pulled back and looked at you. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I don't understand... How are you here?" 

"Didn't Jody tell you I was coming?" 

"yeah, I told her. She never listens to a word I say." Jody said, but it was clearly in a teasing way. Not her usually accusation tone. 

"Take your coat off and stay awhile kid." your dad said handing you a cup of eggnog. 

"So when can we open gifts?" Alex asked

"You'd think you guys were 7, not young adults." Jody teased. 

"Oh come on now, one gift on Christmas eve isn't going to hurt anyone. You girls use to do that every year, remember?" Your dad smirked. 

"Yes. I love you Grandpa!" Claire said as she and Alex rummaged through the presents trying to find the one they want. 

"Um (y dads name) Could I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Dean asked. 

"Sure son." you watched the scene in front of you unfold. Jody smiled at you from next to the Christmas tree, as she and the girls examined the gifts. 

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked walking up to you. 

"This seems like a dream." you tell him. 

"It's nice to be with family for the holiday's" 

You smile at him.. "Yeah it is." 

Dean re entered the room, and took a small box that was nestled on the tree branches. 

"You're turn." he said. 

"What is it?" you asked setting you cup down. 

"A puppy." he teased; "Open it." 

you could feel everyone watching you as you lifted the lid to the small red box. nestled inside was a small diamond ring. It was a simple cut, not to big, but not to small. You starred at it eyes wide. Dean took the ring, and got down on one knee. your heart seemed to race, as he spoke. 

"I suck at this stuff as you know. And I know you could probably do better. But y/n Mills I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that you are mine and I am yours. Will you marry me?" You swallowed hard. This couldn't be real, after all you and Dean you were just fly by, sure you had feelings for him. But to him it was just friends with benefits Wasn't it? 

"Well answer him.." Claire said. You smiled. 

"Yes, Dean Winchester, I would be honored to marry you." Dean slipped the ring on your finger. Everyone clapped as he stood and pressed his lips to yours, his arms holding you tight against his firm body. 

"A toast, to the future Mr Mills!" your dad joked. 

Dean pulled away. 

"He is kidding, right?" Dean asked his eyes sparkling. 

"Maybe." you teased


	7. You don't say

Jody sat on the couch of Sara Parks. Roger Collins fiance. She glanced around at the decor. Everything was white. Snow white. The walls, the plush carpet, the leather couch she was presently sitting on. Jody held in a chuckle. IT was easy to see that they didn't have any kids, or even planned to in the near future. Sara entered and handed Jody a class of lemonade. 

"Thank you." She said sipping it before setting it on the coaster. 

"So Sara. You said you had some information when you called me?" 

"Yes. I mentioned it to the locals, but they've pretty much shut their door on Roger." She said sadly. 

"I'm not going to do that, I promise you." 

The young woman gave a small nod. She sipped the lemonade, before speaking nervously. 

"I got a call today. From A Mel's Jewelry, in Kathmandu. He was wondering if Roger was going to come pick up the necklace. I didn't know what he was talking about, and he explained that Roger had ordered a necklace from them. He was supposed to have picked it up the day he went missing. He had it engraved... It was supposed to be my birthday present." her words cut off as tears began to fall. 

"I'm, sorry Sara." Jody said softly. The young woman sniffled. 

"I told the police, I suggested they call Kathmandu's station. Maybe he was there.. May be something happened. But they wouldn't. So I called my self, they said they didn't have anyone by that name. And that they'd ask around. But I don't think they are." 

"Kathmandu? Isn't that where they had two teenagers go missing?" 

"Yes, I mentioned that... But.. I don't know, maybe I'm just grasping at straws." Jody thought for a second. 

"I have some men here with me. We'll check it out." 

"Thank you, If you find anything. And I mean anything, good or bad... I just need to know.." 

"Sure. I will I promise." 

As soon as Jody was in her truck, she had her phone out. 

"Hey Jody." Sam said

"Guys, I just talked to Rogers fiance. She got a call from a Jeweler, a Mel's Jewelry, in Kathmandu. Roger was supposed to pick up a necklace there, the day he went missing." 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. 

"I was just about to call you myself. We found an address in y/n's room. It's in Kathmandu. We're on our way there now." Sam said 

"Shit.. Ok Alex and I are right behind you." 

"Jody, maybe you two should hold back. Let us handle this." Dean suggested. 

"Yeah, that's not happening." 

"Jody.." Sam started. 

"We..Will..meet...you...There.." 

"um, yeah sure, see you soon." Sam said disconnecting. 

He looked at Dean. 

"Mothers." Dean said.


End file.
